The Way of the Sith
Disclaimer: This is purely a work of fiction and has no official connection to Star Wars in any way. The only information used is the name and several aspects of the Sith as described in official works. I highly recommend the Darth Bane series of books if you are looking for a good story involving the Sith. The format of this story may change in the future as it gets longer. '''The Way of The Sith ' Chapter 1 – Sins of the past The sun was only just starting to rise but Iean Trasori had already been up for hours. He was naked from the waist up with only a pair of cloth shorts on his lower half. Shifting his weight onto his back foot he began his sword drills again. Sweat poured down his back, reflecting the light from the rising sun which gave him a bizarre orange glow. He sensed his Master beginning to walk up the hill towards him. He kept his drills up and when his Master had almost reached him he span quickly and then deftly flicked his blade towards his Master. His master, despite being a man of considerable age, (Iean had been with him for 15 years and still didn’t know how old he was) nimbly dodged the blade and drawing his own dagger placed it next to Iean’s neck. Iean had a brief moment of panic where he thought his Master might actually slit his throat. The old man looked at him long enough so that he could see that Iean had thought he was going to die and placed his dagger back in his pocket. “Come child, it is finally time for you to hear about your past.” The man rasped. “Yes Master Cascadus.” Iean replied. He was trying to appear cool but inside his heart was pounding. He had been Darth Cascadus’s apprentice for nearly 16 years now ever since he was 3 years old. He followed his Master to the shade of the only tree on the hill. It was a Willow tree that had become black and twisted with the power of the dark side. It was Cascadus’s favourite meditation spot. It was also the spot where Cascadus buried all his failed apprentices. Sitting on the grass he settled down to listen to his Master’s story. Iean’s father was a young Squire in the court of one of the Kings from across the sea in Pendor. He was quick with his sword and his wit which didn’t endear him to other members of the court whose son’s he regularly embarrassed. Seeing the potential in the young lad the aging King declared he was to be named Knight Héritier, a post normally reserved for the Prince of the kingdom. This, naturally, upset the Prince who was a decadent young man whose affairs were legendry among other members of the court. Realising this was what had held him back he conspired to bring down Iean’s father using a prostitute known as La Vide. La Vide flirted with Iean’s father constantly for weeks before he agreed to court her. After a date that Iean’s father could not wait to escape from, La Vide offered him a small nightcap due to the heavy rain that had stated whilst he was walking her home. She used the opportunity to drug him and have sex with his unconscious form. It isn’t clear how this could happen but it is suspected she used StiffWood Root on him. The Prince took great pleasure in announcing this to the Court and was even happier when La Vide revealed she was with child. Iean was stripped of his titles and fled the court in disgrace. 9 months later La Vide gave birth to a boy she named Peu Vide. She was out turning tricks with him under her arm when out of nowhere a robed man snatched the baby from her arms. La Vide wasn’t one to give something up lightly and she raced after him. Cornering her assailant in an alley she flung herself snarling at him. He placed the baby gently on the ground before turning to face her. La Vide clawed at his eyes with her nails and managed to draw blood from his cheek. She drew back her head to butt him when he reached out and grabbed her face. La Vide got a shock when she realised who it was. It was the father of her baby. His eyes were wilder and he had a heavy beard but it was clearly Iean’s lost father. She opened her mouth to demand money in maintenance for the child when Iean’s father slammed her head off the wall until the brick work cracked. Understandably this didn’t bode well for her skull. Grabbing the boy Iean’s father disappeared into the mist. Name Information and Pronunciation Iean - ''e-on - Made this up as it is only a temporary name. Trasori - tray-sore-ri - Again made up. Cascadus - c''as-cade-us'' - Comes from Cascade meaning anything that resembles a waterfall - Indicates his dark force powers pouring from him. La Vide - la-vi-day - Vide is French for vaccum (according to the translator I used) surely you can guess why considering her profession. Sticking the La on the front was meant to make her sound exotic. StiffWood Root - Surely you can guess. Peu - Pew - French translator gave me this for little giving baby Iean the name of Little Vaccum. To be updated as the story continues. Category:Tales from Pendor